Surf's Up!
Surf's Up! is the first episode of Hoopla's Fantastic Beach. Transcript French Narrator: Ahh... Under sea life. They come in many ways. Sponges, Stars, Squids, Krabs, and more. But some, are not as...great as others. Here today, We have the most annoying fish, in the deep blue sea. (We see Hoopla’s House) Zoopla: What a BEAUTIFUL DA- Hoopla: HOOPLA! Zoopla: Yes, Hoopla? Hoopla: Hoopla Bored. Woopla: WOoPLA woOOoplAaaaA! Zoopla: Um...okay. (I regret marrying.) Hoopla: What To Doo? Zoopla: Well…, I was thinking that we all go to the Beach! Hoopla and Woopla: WOOO! Zoopla: Well then, START PACKING!! Hoopla: (In deep voice) YES SIR- I MEAN MA'AM! Zoopla: Good. (After Packing) Zoopla: Let’s go, boys! Woopla: WoOowOOoOplA! Zoopla: ZooooooooooooOPLA! Hoopla: HOOPLAAAAAAAA!!!! (At Goo Lagoon) Zoopla: Wow. This place is great! Hoopla: HOOPLA TO BE FIRST ONE IN THE OCEAN! Woopla: NO, MEH! Zoopla: Guys! Wait! Both: WAT? Zoopla: WAVE!! Woopla: WHO AM I WAVING AT?! Zoopla: NO YOU IDIOT! Hoopla: HU- (The wave engulfs all of them.) 2 Hours Later… (Hoopla wakes up, which seems to be on a deserted island.) Hoopla: hooo..pla? Hoopla: HOOPLA! Hoopla: MOMIE? DADIE? (No answer) Hoopla: Hoopla will find them soon. Hoopla: Island looks deserted. (Hoopla steps up on a rock) Hoopla: Hoopla calls this, (deep breath) HOOPLA’S FANTASTIC BEACH!!! (Theme song Plays and shows Episode Title Card.) Hoopla: Well...Hoopla bored again. (He hears some music playing.) Hoopla: HMMMMM, Hoopla wonders what that could be. (He walks over to where he hears the music.) Singer: ARE YA READY, TO ROCK!! Crowd: YEAH! Singer: AND A ONE, A TWO, A ONE TWO THREE AND G- Hoopla: (Very loud) HOOPLA! (Everyone stops.) Singer: HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME! Crowd: HE DID MORE THAN JUST THAT! Crowd: HE POISONED OUR WATER SUPPLY, BURNED OUR CROPS AND DELIVERED A PLAGUE UNTO OUR HOUSES! Singer: HE DID?! Crowd: NO, BUT ARE WE JUST GONNA STAND AROUND TILL HE DOES?! N- (A Surfer Enters the scene) Surfer: Hey peeps, calm down. He’s just a new islander that doesn’t know about our culture. (He walks over to Hoopla) Surfer: So what’s your name? Hoopla: HOOPLA! Surfer: Real name. Hoopla: HOOPLA! Surfer: REAL NAME. Hoopla: HOOPLA! Surfer: (sigh) Hoopla it is. Hoopla: YIPPEE! (They start walking together.) Surfer: Y’know, this Beach you have gotten stuck, is actually the birthplace of King Neptun- Hoopla: WAVES! (He starts running into them) Wave #1: HEY DUDE! WAVE #2: WHAT! Wave #1: THERE’S A CHILD RUNNING TOWARDS US! WAVE #2: SWALLOW HIM THEN! WAVE #1: BUT IT’S A CHILD FOR PETE’S SAKE! Wave #2: DO SOMETHING!! Wave #1: AHHHH! (Hoopla gets crashed on by the waves) Surfer: Woah dude! (He pulls Hoopla out of the sand) Surfer: You can’t just run into the waves, you have to RIDE the waves. Hoopla: Hoopla? Surfer: It’s called surfing, dude. Watch me. (He takes out his surfboard and starts surfing) Surfer: Isn’t this cool, dude? (Hoopla stares blankly) Hoopla: HOOPLA YES! Surfer: For plot convenience, here’s a surfboard! (Hoopla stares) Hoopla: Wow...HOOPLA READY! Surfer: OKAY! 1st you- (THIS SECTION HAS BEEN CUT OUT TO FIT THE TIME SLOT OF THE EPISODE. HERE’S A MONTAGE INSTEAD. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.) (We see a montage of Hoopla trying to surf and fail.) 4 Days Later… Surfer: I GIVE UP! YOU WILL NEVER SURF!! YOU STINK!!! Hoopla: (Almost Crying) hoo..ooplaa? Surfer: SHOO! (Hoopla walks away sadly) Hoopla: This happens to Hoopla every time… Swimmer: HEY DO YOU WANT TO SWIM UNDERWATER AND FIND SOME TREASURE?! Hoopla: HOOPLA YES!!! Swimmer: THEN JOIN US!! Hoopla:..HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPLA!!!!!! (T h e E n d) (Credits) Trivia * FDBackup was the original writer of the episode. * This episode airs on National Hoopla Day. Category:Episodes Category:CrazySponge Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:2018 Transcripts Category:HFB